


無法割捨-END

by Didy_miny



Series: ABO未來向 [10]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:15:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25528030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Didy_miny/pseuds/Didy_miny
Series: ABO未來向 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848004





	無法割捨-END

知勳又再順榮的懷裡斷斷續續的哭了一陣子，順榮釋放自己的信息素不斷的道歉並輕撫著他的後背，漸漸的知勳在順榮暖暖的懷抱中進入夢鄉

順榮摸摸知勳仍皺著的眉心，在他的額間印上一吻，為了不要吵醒知勳，順榮一直抱著他，用著奇特的姿勢，拿起手機處理自己前些天丟下的事務

「順榮……權順榮……」

夕陽剛落下，睡夢中的知勳突然慌亂的呼喊，順榮馬上放下手機，順著他的頭髮，輕聲在他耳邊說

「我在，別怕」

猛然睜開眼睛，看見自己呼喊的人就在眼前，知勳這才鬆了口氣，死命往順榮懷裡鑽

「我以為你又不見了……」

「不會了…以後不會了……對不起」

「嗯…」

知勳靠在順榮身上用力汲取屬於順榮的味道

「肚子餓不餓？」

咕~咕~

知勳的肚子很是時候的叫起來，臉紅的摸摸肚子 

「是小寶貝餓了」

順榮輕笑，起身穿鞋，卻被知勳拉住，不安的問

「你要去哪？」

「去給我們小寶貝買晚餐啊，有沒有什麼想吃的？」

知勳沒有回答，直直的看著順榮，手拉的更緊，順榮知道知勳害怕什麼

「我很快就回來了，嗯……不然我們視訊，我邊走邊跟說話，好不好？」

知勳搖搖頭，還是不想讓順榮離開，順榮只好不斷的保證，才讓知勳放下心來，終於從他口中說出

「去吧，快回來」

「好，在這裡跟小寶貝乖乖等著我喔」

順榮出門後，覺得獨自一人的病房太安靜了，拿起手機播出這幾天陪伴自己順榮錄的demo

跟前幾天聽的心情完全相反，愉悅取代了傷心，不過才聽完一首，房門又被打開了

「怎麼這麼快？」

「哥，是我」

是順榮的助理，提著行李過來了

「啊…我以為是順榮，怎麼了嗎？」

「這是順榮哥丟在旅館的行李」

順榮下午急急忙忙的衝來醫院，行李什麼的都丟在旅館，要不是助理去領恐怕現在已經在垃圾車裡了

「他也真是的，忘東忘西」

知勳因為順榮緊張自己的行為會心一笑，而助理則是被秀了一臉狗糧

「還有這個，我想應該是順榮哥要給哥的禮物」

助理遞來一個包裝精緻的袋子，是順榮昨晚買的

「辛苦你了，為了我們這樣奔波」

「沒什麼，哥你們都好好的，就好了」

助理靦腆的笑著，跟著他們很久了感情很深厚，都是雙方生命中重要的夥伴，知安順安也都跟他很親近

助理走後，知勳打開手中的袋子，原本一臉好奇的表情，在看到內容物那一刻，轉變為欣慰感動的情感

是一雙小巧可愛的嬰兒鞋

「那時候我在路上走，看到它就覺得非買不可，喜歡嗎？」

此時順榮提著晚餐回來了

「嗯……」知勳沒有看順榮繼續擺弄著手上的小鞋子

給知勳佈置好餐桌，順榮坐在知勳的身旁

「權順榮你這個嘴上說不要身體卻很誠實的大壞蛋」

被知勳狠狠的捏了一下

「嘿嘿」

「可是為什麼是這個顏色」

「寧靜藍很好啊」

「如果是個女孩該怎麼辦？」

順榮摸摸知勳的肚子微笑著說

「我跟孩子們一樣覺得是個弟弟」

順榮跟知安和順安一樣都覺得寶寶會是個男孩

「況且誰說我們藍色女孩不能用啊，我們克拉不也都是寧靜藍玫瑰石英粉穿在身上，有女也有男不是嗎」

「好好好，你說的對，我餓了，你給我買什麼了？」

「是章魚蓋飯喔，快吃吧」

知勳沒有二話，打開飯盒變津津有味的開吃

起初吃的很香，像是要把之前少吃的都給補回來一樣，卻在吃了三分之一後，一陣噁心感湧了上來，趕緊衝向廁所趴在洗手台上乾嘔

「嘔……咳…咳」

順榮在知勳身後給他拍背並釋放信息素試圖減緩知勳的不適，乾嘔半天什麼也吐不出來，深吸了好幾口氣才好一些

「好些了嗎？要不要我請護理師過來」

此時知勳卻突然微微顫抖起來，順榮一看知勳竟然哭了

「怎麼了？很不舒服嗎？我去請醫生」

拉住順榮知勳躲進懷裡，他是想起幾個禮拜前自己一樣在乾嘔順榮的反應跟現在會給自己排背會釋放信息素相差甚遠，有種鬆了口氣熬過來的感覺，現在的他總算可以有自己的Alpha陪伴了

想到這裡就忍不住情緒整個人趴在順榮身上止不住的哭泣

順榮此時也反應過來了

下巴頂著知勳的頭，輕聲的說著

「對不起，以後不會了，我會好好的陪著知勳的」

最後順榮一把抱起知勳輕輕的放在床鋪上，一一吻過知勳哭腫的眼睛

「不可以再哭了，眼鏡腫得跟糖炒栗子似的，小心以後小寶貝是個愛哭鬼」

知勳吸吸鼻子乖巧的點頭，摸摸自己的小腹

十分鐘後，順榮收拾完晚餐的垃圾，再次回來

「知勳我剛剛問了護理師他說，吃點酸性的水果可以減緩孕吐，明天凈漢哥來，我請他順便帶一些來，你有沒有想吃……的」

抬頭一看知勳又睡著了，手上還拿著剛剛的小鞋子，蜷縮起來的知勳小小一隻的，這陣子因為自己經歷了好多痛苦，順榮小心的拿掉鞋子，替知勳蓋上被子，坐在床邊趴在床上看著知勳的睡顏

「撒浪嘿」

順榮想著說再多的對不起已經無法彌補過去他犯下的錯誤，到不理從今以後他要更用力的愛著知勳，不再讓兩人陷入像此次的危機

三天後………………

知勳在醫院裡整整躺了三天，躺到骨頭都酸了，終於在照完超音波後，醫生宣布可以回家了，立馬命令順榮收拾行李打包走人

兩人的手從走出病房開始就沒放過，櫃台批價領藥也黏在一起，給整個醫院灑了大把大把的狗糧，也同時讓摔了幾個打耳光給網路上自從出新聞後湧現的酸民們

回到家裡知勳同樣堅持要在公司逛一圈，把工作當作是生活的知勳可以說是完美體現

「我們上樓休息吧」

順榮特別擔心知勳的腳抽筋，一只想勸阻，不過知勳的撒嬌功力在懷孕時期可不是蓋的

「不要，我在醫院休息夠久了，就逛一圈就好嘛，拜託~」

「唉~不然你先坐一下，走太久晚上會抽筋的，我給你泡杯奶茶」

「不要奶茶，我想要可……」

「別想！」

不用聽就知道知勳想喝可樂，但是現在知勳孕吐很嚴重，可樂太刺激了，不僅會找成脹氣還有可能會開始吐，到時候有他難受的

嘟起最賭氣，想要讓順榮妥協，但是順榮在知勳的健康方面可是從來沒有妥協過的

把他安置在公司的休息去，抓起知勳他手放到他的肚子上

「為了小寶貝忍忍吧，乖乖在這裡等我喔」

「臭權順榮……」

知勳很快的被休息室外陽台的景色吸引，走到陽台，呼吸空氣

身為孕夫情緒變化真得很快，前一秒還跟順榮鬥嘴，下一秒卻換上截然不同的情緒

知勳低頭撫摸自己已經微凸的小腹對著孩子說

「小寶貝，爹地為了你可以做很多很多的事」

突然背後有個溫暖圍繞住知勳

「風有些大，要注意保暖，感冒就不好了」

順榮給知勳披上了外套並且從背後抱著他，泡完奶茶就發現知勳不見了，突然有些慌張，還好就在陽台

「其實我也很害怕……我也害怕會就此離開你」

知勳轉過身抱住順榮的腰

「但是我們害怕的那件事情不一定會發生，如果要因為這件事情，放棄一個寶貝，我們都會後悔一輩子的，為了你為了孩子我做什麼都是值得的」

他可以為了孩子忍受懷孕的不適，可以為了孩子忍耐不要喝可樂，可以為了孩子承擔風險，因為孩子是他跟順榮的愛所產生的結晶

順榮含著淚點著頭

「嗯……」

知勳踮起腳尖輕輕的吻了順榮

「撒浪嘿」

捧著知勳的後腦，彎下身子，順榮接續這個吻，把自己所有的愛傾注此，唇舌相交之間滿滿的愛環繞著彼此，兩人都在心中發誓再也不要發生讓兩人都痛苦矛盾了

接下來的孕期裡兩個人幾乎沒有分開過

或許因為前期的關係，知勳特別沒有安全感，從床上醒來順榮不在身邊，就會急急忙忙的光著腳丫，跑出來直到看到順榮才會放下心，每次都讓順榮哭笑不得，抱起多了重量的知勳回房替他暖腳

不能工作的知勳，只要順榮在哪裡他就一定要跟到哪，就算坐在一旁看著順榮編舞發呆也甘願，有或者是常常會讓練習生覺得背後涼涼的，不過順榮從來沒有讓知勳不要如此

這次懷孕雖沒有懷兩個女孩子時痛苦，但狀態始終不好，孕吐直到五個月才好一些，胃口特別小，除了小寶貝的重量根本沒有變胖，手腳細的跟竹竿似的

一天24個小時有12個小時在睡覺，能活動的時間根本少之又少，幸好知安順安很乖巧，爹地肚子太大沒辦法穿鞋就替爹地穿鞋，爹地腳酸就替他按摩，還三不五時就跟弟弟說話

喔對了產檢性別出來真得是個男孩

終於來到了生產那日，順榮捨不得知勳多一道傷口，兩人最後還是選擇自然產，知勳從陣痛開始，躺在醫院床上緊閉雙眼額頭冒著細細的汗水

「很痛嗎？」

「廢…話！」

每次陣痛開始順榮就急得跟熱鍋上的螞蟻，護理師進來看都覺得順榮反應太過誇張

的確順榮真得恨不得替知勳承受這些疼痛

歷時整整17個小時，醫生評估過總算是可以生了，知勳緊緊抿著發白的雙唇出力，手緊握順榮的手臂，指甲掐進順榮的皮膚，或許是因為生過雙胞胎這次孩子很順利的出生了

孩子哇哇大哭的聲音，讓知勳鬆了一大口期，喜極而泣的淚水從眼眶奪出，順榮也跟著含淚，即使不是第一次，看到孩子出生心裡仍然滿是悸動

「辛苦了，我們知勳，辛苦了」

在原本的病房焦急等候的成員們，在知勳被推回來時，一改吵鬧常態一個個提醒要安靜，因為知勳已經沉沉的睡去了

醫生因為上次知勳血崩過，這次很謹慎的讓護理師每個小時都要過來檢查一次

順榮這次不再有上回勝寬時的緊張了，很平靜的坐在知勳身旁，能有說有笑的形容孩子長的像誰

護理師把孩子抱過來，順榮第一個抱著，欣慰的笑容展露無疑

「哥，想好名字了嗎？」

不知是哪個弟弟突然問起

「嗯，想好了，就叫權平安」

成員們一一看過孩子後讓護理師抱回育嬰室，凈漢哥隨即把成員們趕走

「好了都看過了，讓知勳好好休息，都回去吧」

一切動靜順榮一概不管，只是一直看著熟睡的知勳，已經是三個孩子的爹地了，知勳還是那個順榮最喜歡最喜歡的知勳，有自己的想法有自己的原則，在意每一個成員，可以為了團體做很多事情，現在身為孩子的爹地也可以為他們做所有的事情

不知不覺間順榮跟知勳已經在一起很久很久了，兩人之間偶爾會有矛盾，偶爾會吵架，但是不變的是彼此都深愛著對方

「以後也請多多指教喔，知勳」


End file.
